The Return
by DevonnaDanielle
Summary: Sasuke gets called home to deal with a mess in the village.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first sasuke and sakura story. I beg you be gentle with your comments.**

Dawn has yet to break as I walking to the gates of the village I am not yet welcomed. The only reason I am here is for what lays inside the walls. I have been summoned home for a very stupid matter. A matter in, which someone other than me could have handled it but are to scared of getting hurt to do anything about it. I continue my walk through the gates and there stands the Hokage himself. " Welcome back Sasuke, sorry to call you back over simple matters but it really has got out of hand." "Save it Kakashi, I am here now. The dobe really couldn't deal with this? " I say annoyed as hell. "Ah yes, Naruto seems to have been put in the hospital over the matter. We really are out of options here. I am sorry to call you back so soon but you might get mad about the elder's idea." He seems to be very nervous. I don't if it's about this or me but who cares. " I am going, anything I need to know" " No, good luck." I roll my eyes an walk off.

Walking through the valley while its this quiet actually makes me miss home. That is until the valley comes alive and the stares and whispers begin. I don't know why its still bothers me still, its probably her. I make it to my next mission, even through I will not be getting paid for this or acknowledge for the hell I had to go through to get here. I take a deep breathe and walkthrough the door.

"I don't care how busy the hospital is. When I tell you I need these results as soon as they are ready that means I want them as soon as they are ready." I heard being scream from somewhere in the hospital and a loud crash. "Well there you are. Don't just stand there do something Uchiha." Lady Tsunade is standing in front of me pointing toward the sound and screaming. "Hn." I am not going to even bother talking to her, she could have done something about this mess. I mean Sakura can't be that out of control. What is going on that no one is trying to stop her?

As I get closer to the door I see a bed go flying out of it. I walk into the room like nothing happen and see a scared girl in the corner but pay her no mind. " Sakura" was the only thing I say before she turns around and smiles like nothing is wrong. " Sasuke, you are back. Welcome home." She says slowly walking to me. She stops with a fake smile on her face an a dark chakra around her body. " They sent you because they are to scared of little me?" her smile never left. My eyebrow lefts out of curiosity. " Don't be annoying. What is going on that I have to be here?" I am really not in the mood to deal this with drama.

The next thing I know a chakra infused fist is coming right for my face, I flash step to the other side of the room an I activate my sharingan, she is not a annoying fan girl anymore, I would be at a disadvantage without it. "Think about this about this before you piss me off. I will not go easy on you if you incise on coming at me." She charges at me again. I grab her wrist and spin her till her back bangs into in to my chest, almost knocking the air of me from the force. She pushes us back into the wall to break my grip but I just hold on tight. I spin both of us till I have her pressed against the wall. " Sakura, stop. What is going on, its not like you?" I whisper in her ear.

She takes a deep breathe " I missed you." I am caught off guard and she pushes me off her. " I can't believe I still can't hit you." She yells at me. I flash step behind her as she closes her eyes in anger. I hit the pressure point on her neck and catch her as she falls. I pull her as close as I can with one arm. Looking into her face, I can't believe I did this to her again. " she is going to kill me." I said to myself. I kneel down so I don't drop her, carefully lay her head in my lap and check her chakra network. Nothing seems to be wrong. I pull her eye lids open to see if I can cast a genjustu, maybe found out what caused this mess, I was blocked by something. "annoying." I said in frustration.

"Damn Uchiha, get the hell out of my hospital and take her home." Tsunade said while standing at the door with a smirk on her face. " I have a feeling all hell is going to break loose." I hear her say as I put her head on my shoulder an picked her up with my only arm. I nodded my head as I walk by her.

Ino was standing at the hospital doors as I am leaving. " I will help you get her home. Just know this is for her and I still don't like you being around her." Looking right in her eyes I scoffed at her and keeper walking. I hear her heels behind me but I could care less. " Do you even know where she lives now. You have been gone for awhile." Stopping. I turn my head toward her and narrow my eyes. "I mean you where just here but you didn't even talk to her last time you where here." " She is busy, Ino." now she is looking at me like I have two heads. Her hand on her hip and her other her other hand is pointing at me like she is scolding a child. "While make yourself useful, Yamanaka." She really is annoying. I expected her to continue to talk but she turns in the other direction.

We continue to walk toward the one side of the village that hold dark memories for me. Why would she live on this side? I see the compound gates from where Ino is leading us. She turns and started to the apartment building, that was built recently, that over **looks** the compound. As we enter the building Ino turn to me and go to touch Sakura. Out of instincts, I step back and hold her tightly against my chest. " Sasuke, I just need to get her keys. I mean really. You act like I was going to take your sword." She winks at me. I scoff at her but do not relax. For some reason I do not want her any where near me or Sakura. There is this weird feeling of overprotectiveness that I can not shake. "you what you have to and hurry up she is heavy." Not really but I will be damned if I tell her that I just don't want to let go. Smiling at me, she inches closer as if approaching a wild animal. I feel her reach in her pouch that hang on her back. My hand grabs tighter around her butt. 'God why does this feel good?' I think to myself. Ino smile gets bigger, as if she seen what just happen, closes the pouch and backs away. " See that wasn't so hard now was it?" she turns an goes up a flight of stairs.

We go up four flights before we enter the hallway. Ino hurries down to the only door on the right. I get to her as she is turning the key and opening the door. " I can dress her if you like." Some odd reason that smile has yet to leave her face. "Hn"

 **That's where** **we are living it today.**

 **Thank for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into her apartment feels strange to me but I ignore it and follow Ino till she opens the door. I stop in the doorway not because I am scared to be in her room. Its just I did not think this through. I am holding her with one arm and her best friend is right there. Ok you probably not seeing this clearly, I can't drop her on the bed, I will get yelled at. I also can't walk over and lay her down that would call for me to lay on top of her to make sure I do not drop her. Ino is right there what am I going to do? Think quick Sasuke, don't let her see you flinch. The thought came to out of the blue. I activate my rinnigan and switch Sakura for her pillow.

'That was close' I thought. Turning around and got out of there before Ino could say anything. I wait in the sitting room looking around not knowing what to do. I stand and walk over to a shelf close to the front door that has a small altar on it. The closer I got the more I was confused. The Uchiha uchiwa was on it. "Why would she have this?" I say out loud as touch the face of the altar. Incense has been burn here recently. Without thinking of what I am doing, I pick up a stick and place it the holder, putting up the sign for fireball jutsu and light it.

" You know she had that made 3 years ago and prays to your clan every day." Ino says as she walk into the sitting area. " She prays for your safe return and that Itachi is welcome and loved." I feel anger, sadness, and warmth that I have not felt in years. "I will stay so if you are done go away." She rolls her eyes and walks to the door. "Good luck. Also keep it in your pants." She leaves but I can hear the giggling down the hall. Annoying is the only thing to describes her. I say a little prayer and walk to see if Sakura is ok.

As I walk into her room I notice how calm she is and how looks just like when we were genin. I don't know when I had moved but I find myself sitting next to her on the bed. My hand was already moving to touch a strand of pink hair; I pull my hand back. What in the hell was I thinking? She is asleep and I am trying to touch her. I really need to stay away from Kakashi. I take the chance on moving her hair away from her face. The thought ' why did she fall in love in the first place?' Crossed my mind. I just don't understand what makes her so loyal to me. What have I ever down to have her forgive me for almost killing her. She could have any ninja in the village yet she still loves me. Why?

"Sasuke, I…" she is mumbling in her sleep. I get just a little closer to hear what she is saying. I must have touch again because she sit straight up and head butts me. "what going on. Sasuke what are you doing? Why am I at home and did you hit me?" " I hit you because you attacked me." She jumps off the bed in a panic. " oh my, I am so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I can't believe I did that." I just scoff as she paces in front of me. Not feeling comfortable sitting on her bed, I go back to the sitting room an take a seat at the chabudai. "Would you like any tea?" I just nod and wait till she returns. I need to collect my thoughts 'I am no better then Naruto. I touch her but why did I feel the need to?' I can't seem to get my mind to focus.

"Sorry again, Sasuke-kun. I think my actions are due to the new solider pills I just created." She tells me while serving me a cup of tea. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity. She giggles "I am try to enhance the length of stamina and chakra for long term battles." I bet they still taste like shit. "Sakura you put Naruto in the hospital." I remind her. " That is he own fault for not shutting up when told. I just lift my brow, this has me curious. She is study my face for signs of emotion. Just before she spoke a blush crosses her face but her fists comes down on the table hard, but not hard enough to break it. "He was running around saying that You are still waiting on him, aren't you Sakura?"

"Then I said that I'll always wait Naruto. Sasuke needs to understand how he feels, I can understand that. As long as he's safe and not slipping into the darkness again, then I'm happy. Then he said you really love him huh? An I answered always, no matter what. And then I punched him and throw him from the window of the hospital. I was nice enough to drag him back up the steps and throw him in a bed for someone else to take care of."

"You talk to much." I just don't know how to feel about what she said. What does she want from me. I can not give her what she wants. I am not good enough. " Sakura." I say trying to keep my anger under control. "Don't say anything Sasuke-kun, you are right. I think I will just go back to bed the pills must still be messing with me." She says with her head bowed and I swear I saw a tear. She starts to get up and picks up the tea cups and pot. "If you have no where to stay there is a guest room across from mine that you are welcome to." She walks to the kitchen never looking at me and for some reason this does not sit well with me. I stand and follow her to the kitchen. As she sits the cup in the sink I grab her wrist, turning her toward me and poke her forehead. " Thank you Sakura".


End file.
